The Bookworm and the Beast
by BookProf101
Summary: She was a bookworm. He was a Dragon Slayer. When she tripped, he fell. I do not own Fairy Tail. Rating T for Gajeel's swearing. A collection of GaLe.
1. Bruises and Books

**Hey everybody! This is my first GaLe fic and I was aided in my quest for fluff by my little sister, Kso12! So she deserves thanks too! Without her, I never would have discovered Fairy Tail. (shudders at thought of life without it) **

**-Book Prof 101**

Levy gathered up her pile of books, feeling pleased. He'd recently found out about another type of coded language from Fried and was desperate to try and decode it. Hefting the stack in her arms, Levy nodded to the librarians. They knew her card number by heart and hardly bothered to keep track of how many books she checked out these days.

Levy eyed the door. It was sturdy and made of oak, causing it to be quite heavy. _If I can get through, maybe this time I won't trip when it slams shut._

Using her back to open the door, she turned and the books shifted in her grasp. Levy's small hands were starting to ache; these were by no means small books. She took a few steps and the library door shut with a soft thud. Now for the stairs...

Levy was sure she could handle the last stair. She'd gotten safely down nineteen of them so far; one more wouldn't be that hard. Taking a confident step, she teetered as her foot hit air. Levy cringed as she waited for the inevitable bruises she would get. The books clattered to the ground and she fell-

-straight into the arms of a frowning dragon slayer.

"Where are the cheerleaders?" Gajeel asked, his voice gruff. He looked around to see if the overprotective Jet and Droy were anywhere near Levy.

"They were kicked out of the library for being too loud." Levy sighed. Not everyone enjoyed books like she did.

_G_ajeel looked her up and down. Her arms were like sticks and Levy's hands looked like tiny fragile doves. He shook his head; where were these mushy thoughts coming from?

After catching her, Gajeel realized the source of Levy's weekly skinned elbows and knees: tripping on the stairs and landing on her books. Thick, mteal-cornered books that had to weigh more than she did.

Grunting slightly, the dragon slayer stacked all Levy's books and tucked them under his arm. No wonder Shorty fell; they had to weigh 150 pounds at least! He started walking. Levy hurried to match his long strides.

"Gajeel?" She squinted up at him. He was standing in front of the sun, which gave him a dangerous silhouette.

"Hm?" He glanced down at her out of the corner of his ruby eyes.

"Where's Lily?"

Gajeel was silent. For a moment Levy thought he wouldn't answer.

"Sparring with Erza." His red eyes grinned. "He'd better damn well win."

Levy got lost in her thoughts as she walked. It was nice of Gajeel to carry her books, but she felt kind of helpless. Even with Team Shadow Gear she ended up doing a lot and still felt weak. She needed to prove herself to the guild. To Gajeel.

"Right or left?" Gajeel's voice startled Levy out of her haze.

"Umm...Right." That would take her to the guild where she could give a translation of some runes that Lucy had asked for, as well as pick out Team Shadow Gear's next mission. Not to mention that she wanted to see how Lily and Erza's sparring was going. Levy smiled at the thought of the diminutive cat and Erza; both were more than they seemed.

Five minutes later, Levy pushed the guild doors open, walking calmly past Natsu and Gray's latest fight, and sat down at an empty table, reaching for her books. Which Gajeel still had in his arms. Levy blushed as he set them down in front of her and walked away to an empty barstool. He had saved her from another week of painful bruises.

Gajeel watched from his barstool as the little Solid Script mage launched herself into her work, laughing in spite of himself at the piles of papers and books already accumulating around her. It was like a miniature fort, hiding everything but the top of Shorty's blue hair from his gaze.


	2. Bruises and Books II

**Hey! Nice to "see" everybody again! GaLe is one of my favorite ships and I appreciate all the encouraging reviews! What would you all think about a story centered on Mirajane? Let me know!**

**-BookProf101**

Gajeel sat at his table nursing a mug of beer. He watched as Pantherlily gained the upper hand with his sword. Salamander and Gray were at it again, getting hard knocks on the head by Titania. Bunny Girl was sitting silently, shaking her head. His eyes slid automatically toward a tiny bluenette buried in a mountain of books and paper. She was madly scribbling away, seemingly oblivious to the chaos all around her. Levy's headband had slipped down her forehead and she absentmindedly brushed back strands of hair as they fell in her face.

_At this rate Shorty'll work straight through dinner._ Gajeel mused. _She's a workaholic. _

Mirajane had noticed this too and was hurriedly drawing up a plan to get a certain Iron Dragon Slayer over to the petite mage. Slyly she slipped Jet and Droy another beer to keep them occupied. Her plan MUST work, or there would be hell to pay.

She motioned Gajeel over with one elegant wave of her hand and shoved a plate in his hands, not even bothering to tell him why; she had seen those looks he stole at Levy when he thought she wasn't looking.

Levy jerked upward as her books and papers were pushed away and a plate of hot food was shoved in their place. She blinked in confusion, letters still swimming before her eyes before looking around to see who dared to interrupt her.

Gajeel had her books in his arms and was halfway across the guildhall. "You need to eat, shrimp, unless those books of yours really are that tasty," he called over his shoulder.

Needless to say, Levy was furious. She didn't need some rusty Iron Dragon Slayer to look after her, monitoring her every move. She was on the verge of discovery and the removal of her books was more than slightly irritating. It was downright infuriating. Levy took a breath; yelling at him wouldn't make a difference. He'd only pretend he hadn't heard. Levy's stomach chose this moment to speak up and she only mildly reluctantly picked up her fork.

It was spaghetti and meatballs, her absolute favorite. Steam misted in her face and Levy realized how famished she was. Sighing, she took a bite. It was hot and wonderful, bringing warmth back into her face after being surrounded by musty (but fantastic) books. Gajeel was right, no matter how much she wished he was wrong.

Satisfied, Gajeel stayed for a few moments to check that Levy was actually eating before calling Pantherlily to his side. Bookworm was skinny as a stick and would probably snap in half like one if she didn't eat. Together he and Pantherlily left through Fairy Tail's back door, and it quietly swung shut.

Halfway to his house, however, Gajeel noticed that Shrimp's books were still in his arms. He briefly thought about returning them, but shook his head. A night of fun without her books probably wouldn't kill her.

Once inside, he picked one up. "Classical runes of Ancient Amoria." Gajeel snorted. Of course they were about runes. There wouldn't been anything to interest him. Gajeel set the stack on a barely held together table. A slim pink volume slid out of the stack, a few papers sticking out of it.

Bemused, Gajeel turned it over in his hands; its soft leather bound spine was worn and cracked.

"Beauty and the Beast," Gajeel read. "Hm." Sitting on his mattress, he lifted the cover and, feeling extremely stupid, resolved to read the first few pages. The little pink book looked ridiculous, yet strangely right in his enormous hands.

Pantherlily watched Gajeel with avid interest. He wasn't at all aware that Gajeel _could_ read, much less be interested in a fairy tale. Of course, that was probably due to the fact that it was Levy's. Pantherlily smiled and sat back. He would enjoy this moment as much as he could.

Back at the guild, Levy pushed away her plate. The spaghetti had been just what she'd needed. Now where had Gajeel put her books?

A few minutes later, Levy was panting and no closer to finding her books. A panicky feeling rose in her throat and she slumped against the bar. Mirajane looked up from the glass she was drying. Her plans couldn't go awry right now.

"Levy? Are you okay?" A crease appeared in Mira's innocent forehead as slight sobs escaped from the bluenette.

"I CAN'T FIND MY BOOKS! THE LIBRARIANS ARE GOING TO _KILL_ ME!" She took a breath. "Not to mention the runes I was translating. I'll…I'll…I'LL HAVE TO START ALL OVER!" Levy's face was tomato red and blotchy from the tears sledding down her cheeks.

Mira soon realized what had happened. This was even better for her plans then she'd hoped for! Putting on the appropriate kind face, she stroked Levy's hair. "It's all right. Gajeel must have been so used to carrying your books that he took them home with him!"

Levy felt a strange surge of relief and then dread._ What if he found…_Levy's eyes widened, which Mirajane willfully misinterpreted as excitement to have a reason to see Gajeel later. "That's it Levy. You'll be all right." With a flounce and a cheery wave, Mirajane went to fetch another barrel for Cana.

Levy's mind raced. If Gajeel found her book, then he'd also see the notes she'd tucked into the pages, thinking no one would ever read them except her. The thought made her want to wince, but Levy straightened her spine. _Get a grip Levy. It's not like Gajeel would read a fairy tale anyway; he probably hasn't even heard of them before! _Resolved, she waved goodbye to Jet and Droy and walked back to her room at Fairy Hills.

**WOOHOO! That was fun. Please review! Thanks.**

**-BookProf101**


	3. Bruises and Books III

**Okay, third chapter! Ready, set, GO!**

**-BookProf101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, no matter how many times I ask Santa for it.**

Gajeel woke to find a pink book open at the middle on his chest, sunlight peeping through a grimy window. Somewhat blearily he shifted so that he could read at a better angle; though he would never admit it, Gajeel could see why this was Levy's favorite. And the little notes made it even funnier.

The sun was high in the sky when Gajeel dropped the book like a hot coal. _She'd written about him._

"Gajeel is kind of like my beast-at first, I was terrified but now he's nakama."

Gajeel steeled himself. _It's just a book; paper and ink._ He read on. Gajeel had battled countless monsters, visited Edolas without losing his mind, and battled Salamander, so why had Shorty's notes sent a chill down his spine?

Impaciently, Gajeel read to the last page where the prince's name was finally revealed. He blinked once, then twice. It had been crossed out and replaced with his own name.

Pantherlily chose this exact moment to peer over Gajeel's shoulder at the book in his hands. "Oh. Looks like a small crush."

"Mm." The Dragon Slayer was speechless. He was a prince? Was Shrimp insane? After what he'd done to her, he was her prince?

_If I am a prince, then Bookworm's a princess._ Gajeel smiled, a disconcerting facial expression that had sent armies fleeing. He had a plan.

Lily shivered.

It was evening at the guild and Levy was slumped at her table. She had found a few puzzle books in her room to keep her occupied but had soon fallen asleep due to sheer boredom. Even the hardest puzzles were too easy.

Mirajane looked up from the beer she was pouring to see Gajeel stride into the guild. Pantherlily flew to the bar and Mira poured him a cup automatically, eyes trained on Gajeel. Her romance sense was on high and she could tell she was in for a show.

Gajeel walked to the little bluenette's table, heart thumping unnaturally loudly as he tapped her on the shoulder. Levy was out cold. Shrugging, Gajeel placed the book in front of her.

Levy was instantly awake. Her book was back! Withdrawal wasn't fun. On top of the stack was a small pink book. Without a glance at the person beside her, Levy hugged it and eagerly re-read it, savoring each word.

Halfway through, two things struck Levy at once. One, it looked like her notes had been moved. Corners were slightly bent. The other was that every time the princess's name appeared, it had been crossed out and replaced, in jagged handwriting, with Levy. In pen.

Levy stood up, the book forgotten. She faced Gajeel, who suddenly felt _extremely_ awkward.

Mirajane eagerly watched from the bar, severely wanting to leap over it and "accidentally" make them kiss. _Patience, Mirajane, patience,_ she murmured under her breath.

"Gajeel," Levy's voice was low. "Did you read my book?"

He fidgeted in his spot. Midget suddenly was ten times scarier than Demon Mirajane. His plan had gone horribly wrong. There was only one thing to do.

Gajeel nodded and prepared to meet his maker.

Levy stood on her tiptoes, frowning as she realized she only reached Gajeel's elbow. Undeterred, Levy stood on her chair to face him, hazel eyes meeting red ones. Leaning until their noses almost touched, she whispered, "Then you know what happens at the end."

Inside Levy put on her brave face and, leaning just a little farther, she kissed him.

Her mouth was soft on his and Gajeel found it in his shocked mind to kiss her back. Her petite fingers tangled in his hair and Gajeel couldn't resist twining his in hers as well.

At the bar Mira nearly exploded from happiness before bursting into tears. "Finally," she sobbed. "Finally." _Now for another dense Dragon Slayer and an equally dense Celestial mage._ Mira grinned in satisfaction and immediately felt better. Plans were already forming in her seemingly innocent head.

EXTRA

Jet and Droy calmly pushed open the guild doors, ready to proclaim their love to a certain bookworm. Maybe today, she'd finally choose one of them! Smiling, they walked in.

And walked right out.

"DROY! HOW COULD SHE CHOOSE _HIM_?! IT ISN'T FAIR!," Jet wailed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Droy pulled out a hamburger and sadly began eating it.

**That was fun. Please let me know what you think! Jet, Droy, hurry up and ship GaLe, okay? Until next time!**

**-BookProf101**


	4. Short, Sweet, To the Point!

**Well, hello! Welcome to my little collection of GaLe! **

**Summary: Mira is trickier than she seems. Even trickier than a Dragon Slayer.**

**-BookProf101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"So Gajeel, how are things going with you and Pantherlily? You've taken some of the harder missions lately." Mira chatted merrily as she dragged another barrel from the basement for Cana.

"Damn woman drinks more than she should. Those missions are easy. Lily's been making me clean." Gajeel took a large gulp of beer and set his mug back on the bar for a refill.

"Oh? And how is that working out? Say, what do you do in your free time, Gajeel?" Mira hid a mischievous grin. She'd been working on this plan for ages.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff? I know Lucy likes to write and occasionally cook, Gray fights Natsu, Natsu fights Gray, Erza reorganizes her armor, Juvia stalks Gray while he fights Natsu, and Wendy's learning more about herbs and knitting, Laki studies torture devices-"

"What's your point?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow. He already knew about Juvia, Ice Princess and Flamehead of course; he could hear them from his house.

"I was getting to that, hush. Anyway, there's something I need your help with and I wanted to know if you had any time. It's awfully important and extremely beneficial to the guild." Mira kept nattering on, unconsciously refilling beer mugs as she went, never coming close to saying exactly what would be so great.

_She's using words like Bookworm does. I wonder what she's doing today anyway. Flowerpot and Fastfeet aren't here today._ Gajeel grumbled and took another swig of beer.

"Of course, Master's already given his permission-Gajeel? Are you listening? Good. Anyway, a few other guild members will be helping as well, so-" Mira talked on, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Gajeel to see that he was still paying attention. If she could just catch him off guard…

Mira was rambling. He should just leave now and go get more iron. Or get another mission; it had been only a few days and Gajeel was running out of food money. For Pantherlily. He'd learned from experience that cats couldn't eat iron. He glanced up from his beer. The barmaid was still rambling. Mavis, what was the point of listening to this?

"So, in essence, how do you like conversations and certain people?"

"I LIKE PEOPLE SHORT, SWEET, AND TO THE POINT! Talking to Bookworm's easier." Gajeel drained his mug.

"So, you like Levy?"

The guild had never seen Gajeel turn quite that shade of red. Mirajane giggled to herself. Mission accomplished.

**I did it! Hope this was fluffy enough! Please review! I love exclamation marks!**

**-BookProf101**


	5. Of Love and Battle Strategy

**GaLe, here we come! **

**Summary: Gajeel notices some similarities between Mavis and Levy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Gajeel surveyed the room with mild interest. There was Shrimp, surrounded by fat books. Bunny Girl was yelling at Salamander, Ice Princess was dealing with Juvia and the Demon Woman was watching all this with hungry delight.

He took a swig of beer and set his mug on the table. The first master was hovering right beside the Shrimp. It was amazing how much they had in common.

_They're both kick-ass smart. Not to mention flat as a board,_ Gajeel thought with a smirk. But Shorty was perfect the way she was.

_Wasn't the First also really good at tactics? That plan was sure as hell a good one. Makes me wonder what magic she used._

Gajeel sat back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head. _Put their heads together and they might just make the world explode..._

Mavis felt eyes on her. She looked up from Levy's runes to see a grinning black-haired Dragon Slayer. She and Levy were alike in a lot of ways. She wondered if Levy played chess…

"Levy."

"Yes, Master Mavis?" Levy looked up from her runes, straightening her yellow headband.

"A certain Dragon Slayer is looking this way." Mavis giggled. "He's like a knight, only able to move a certain way. If you want to get him, you gotta figure out how to get him where you want him."

Levy was struck by a certain thought. _Master Mavis is just as devious as Mirajane. Both disguise themselves with innocence when in reality, they're scary as hell. _Levy frowned. _Gajeel must be rubbing off on me._

"I like chess, but I'm not really sure how to play it," Levy answered.

"If you beat me in a game of chess, after weeks of lessons, then I'll buy you a bunch of books. If you can't, however, you have to go on a date with Gajeel." Mavis didn't like pushing the girl into doing this, but sometimes drastic measures were needed. She'd been talking to Mirajane about them just last week and it was time she stepped in.

_Three weeks later…_

A chess set. Two players. Only one can win.

Gajeel snorted in amusement as he watched the diminutive master and Shrimp sit down at the board. He'd been watching their lessons for days and he felt certain that today Shorty would win.

"Checkmate." Game over. The First Master stared in satisfaction. Levy had certainly gotten better, but Mavis had centuries of experience and skill. Still, the blue haired girl had come close.

"Gajeel."

He opened one eye. Halfway through the game he'd fallen asleep. The little master was hovering right in front of him. He shut the eye.

"What."

"A little blue haired mage is asking you to join her for dinner this evening. She'll see you at eight. Don't be late." The master spun on her heel and walked toward the bar. _Mission accomplished._

He looked over at Levy. Her face was as red as Titania's hair.

**Okay, so it's not my best work. Please review!**

**-BookProf101**


End file.
